Miss Monochrome
Miss Monochrome (ミス・モノクローム) is a second year student in Seiou High School. Miss Monochrome is categorized as a special girl that do not originate from Girlfriend Beta game. She's officially introduced in Girlfriend Beta game since October 2012. Background Unlike other girls who are original, Miss Monochrome was originally appeared in Horie Yui live concert Meguru Bouken III ~Secret Mission Tour~ in April 27 2012 as a rival character that appears in projected CG form. Miss Monochrome is created and voiced by Horie Yui herself. In October 4 2012, Ameba announced new line up of new characters that will appear in Girlfriend Beta, which Miss Monochrome was one of them. Girlfriend Beta Background Miss Monochrome is a mysterious android, she is categorized as a COOL type, her background profile is pretty much unknown, but it stated that her reason to enter the Seiou High School is for learning purpose. She's very interested in human being, especially human emotions. Her hobbies are human observation and bird feeding, her favorite foods is Battery, Seaweed Bento and Unagi Pie (a eel cake brad which is popular in Japan). She dislikes Jelly Beans and Black Vinegar. Her favorite school subject is Math. She is a 2nd year student that do not belong to any club or simply called as Go-Homers. She do not wear normal skirt and blue ribbon or necktie although being a member of the 2nd year student. Instead, she wear a black and white skirt and necktie for her school uniform. This uniform refers to her favorite Monochrome color. She's particularly very close with Nejikawa Raimu, having a special combi card. Poker Face Special SR Card Miss Monochrome release her debut single "Poker Face" in January 28 2014,Ameba and Starchild made a special collaboration to release a special Miss Monochrome Girlfriend Beta SR card. This CD Debut Miss Monochrome and Ruu-chan ver SR card also released the same day with Poker Face release date that is January 28 2014,in order to get this card Girlfriend Beta players need to buy Miss Monochrome debut single "Poker Face" and simply entering a serial number inside the CD onto the Girlfriend Beta menu.There are no restrictions on how many of this cards can be claimed for a single account,but this campaign ends in December 31 2014 by 23:59 PM. This card is only one-tier star,means that evolutions is not possible,this card illustrates Miss Monochrome holding her best friend Ruu-chan.Miss Monochrome also wearing the same dress from Miss Monochrome the Animation episode 13 on this special card. Gallery Miss monochrome profile.png|Profile Miss Monochrome Stock R Card.jpg|Miss Monochrome Stock ® Card Miss Monochrome Stock (R ) Card.jpg|Miss Monochrome Stock (R+) Card 1.jpg|Miss Monochrome Stock (HR) Card 3.jpg|Miss Monochrome Stock (SR) Card Miss Monochrome Stock (SR+) Card.jpg|Miss Monochrome Stock (SR+) Card 2.jpg|Miss Monochrome Stock (SSR) Card o0310040012219420299.jpg|Miss Monochrome and Horie Yui Miss Monochrome and Ruu-chan Poker Face SR card.jpeg|Miss Monochrome and Ruu-chan Poker Face SR card Miss Monochrome Poker Face single.jpg|Miss Monochrome Poker Face single Category:Cool